Thorns
by smarties
Summary: Her life has spun out of control and Serena finds herself working a low paying job, and living the hard life. Can Darien find her and help mend her broken heart?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
By Smartie  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ I don't own Sailor Moon. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A bell jingled as the door of the beat-up diner opened. Decorated with abandoned road signs and peeling wallpaper, it wasn't exactly a five star restaurant. As the girl entered, she glanced at the alligator shaped clock and punched in her time card. She sighed as she quickly tied her pale green apron around her waist. Another day in her dead end job. Working in a diner wasn't exactly her dream job, but it was all she could get at the moment, and she really needed the money. She couldn't imagine what her parents, or even her friends would say if they could see her now.  
  
There was no point thinking about the past, especially when coffee cups needed refilling. Armed with an ancient coffee jug and her trusty pad of paper, Serena made her way over to the tables one by one.  
  
Serena stopped at the first table and tapped a woman on the shoulder, "You can go now Maggie, your shift ended 15 minutes ago."  
  
The older women looked surprised to see Serena. She looked over at the clock and nodded.  
  
"Looks like I have to go," she said alluringly to the man she sat with, "I'll see you later."  
  
She walked away shaking her head, Maggie loved to flirt with the customers, but Serena could never bring herself to do it. Maggie was very pretty for her age, her soft brown hair and green eyes still turned a few heads, and if that didn't do it, an extra button undone on her uniform usually did.  
  
"Coffee?" Serena inquired politely to the couple sitting next to the entrance.  
  
They declined and Serena made her way back to the counter with the orders she had received.  
  
She gave the orders to Clive, the middle aged balding man who owned the restaurant. The frugal man was the cook. He did everything except wait on customers.  
  
Behind the counter, Serena smoothed down the short skirt of her uniform. Clive had decided that the impractical uniforms would help drum up business. He was right.  
  
Serena pulled out a tattered cloth and began wiping the counter in rhythmic strokes. Clive hated seeing his waitresses sitting on the job. The only reason he permitted Maggie to do it was because her provocative ways brought many repeat customers.  
  
It was afternoon and the lunchtime rush had cleared out. The regular customers still sat around and talked about politics. Pausing in her scrubbing, Serena glanced around the diner. It was shabby and falling apart, but still people came. It was the only one in town.  
  
She thought back to when she lived in the big city. It was filled with bright lights, cars and people. Here, there was barely ever a person on the street. She could remember the city and its sidewalks crowded with families and couples. She smiled softly, that was a time when she was happy, but she had sworn not to go back and she wouldn't.  
  
Serena gazed at the sea green linoleum floor. It was covered in cracks and had almost completely worn out in front of the door. Grease stains covered the wall in the kitchen and a slight smell of oil permeated the entire diner. As she looked at the torn curtains she almost began to cry. Why had she come here? She was so well off in the city, her used to have everything she could ever want. Now she was living paycheque-to-paycheque, working in a dirty restaurant. She could still go back. Her parents would welcome her back, but with the welcome would come reminders of her failure. Even worse than that he would be there. Serena hardened her heart she would not go back.  
  
"Serena!" Clive called in a gruff voice, signifying the orders were ready.  
  
She took the plates and went over to the customers.  
  
"Here you are," she said as cheerfully as she could muster.  
  
The man looked at the burger with disgust, "You call this a hamburger?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Serena started. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well.  
  
"This is junk! I've been waiting for half an hour for this? I've been watching you sitting at the counter wasting time, while I've been starving. I demand to see the manager!"  
  
Serena had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she went over to get Clive. He would not be pleased.  
  
Clive came over and tried to reason with the man. He apologized and offered a free meal, but the customer wouldn't be pacified. He left the diner in a huff, his hamburger still lying on the table.  
  
"This is coming out of your paycheque," hissed Clive, very angry, "this is only your second month and already I get complaints about you. Maggie's been here 12 years and never once have I gotten a bad comment about her. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you straight up."  
  
Serena bowed her head, "Yes sir."  
  
Serena wanted to go back to her apartment, and hide. She really didn't want to wait another 4 hours until the end of her shift. She knew if she left now, she would be fired for sure.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Serena meekly waited on customers and worked hard to appease them. A man came up to the counter and ordered some coffee, obviously in the mood for some conversation.  
  
"Howdy," said the round-faced redhead.  
  
"Hello," answered Serena, she really didn't want to make any small talk.  
  
"So, you're the new waitress? I was pretty surprised when Peggy quit. She really was some kinda gal. She'd be able to talk your ear off and serve the entire place at the same time. I remember them good ole times. This place was so busy there wasn't even a place to sit, but ole Peggy, she was never too busy to talk to me. Oh by the way, I'm Butch."  
  
He stuck out a weathered hand to Serena.  
  
She returned his handshake. "I'm Serena."  
  
"Well Serena, pleased to meet you. So where are you from, I've never seen you in these parts before."  
  
"Oh.well, I'm from the big city."  
  
"Really? Not many people from the city come down here."  
  
"Well.I. had some problems and decided I wanted to get away," Serena was saved from anymore-uncomfortable questions by a plaintive, "Waitress!" from the other side of the room.  
  
Serena shot Butch an apologetic smile and hurried off. When she came back Butch was gone but he had left a two-dollar tip on the counter. Serena slid the money into her apron pocket and began cleaning the counter again. Her eyes strayed over to the clock again; it was still a few more hours until closing time. It was pretty slow, just a lull before the dinnertime rush.  
  
Serena accidentally dropped her cloth and bent over to retrieve it. The jingle of the door accompanied the entrance of a new customer. Serena was about to get up to welcome the new customer when she noticed a fallen peppershaker underneath the counter.  
  
'So that's where it went," she thought. Serena had been looking for the darned thing all week-  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" a male voice called out.  
  
Serena froze she knew that voice... was it... she had to be sure. Serena quickly stood up and came face to face with a tall black haired man.  
  
Darien.  
  
Serena stared at him, astonished. 'How on earth had he found her?' She had come here, suffered here, so she would be away from him, but still he had found her.  
  
Darien also had dazed look on his face. 'What was she doing here? Of all the bloody places in the world she could have gone, why did she come to work in this dump? Serena, daddy's little rich girl... here ... working minimum wage, it was impossible.'  
  
Neither moved, nor said anything. They would have stayed that way had Clive not shouted, "Serena!"  
  
Serena tore eye contact from him and hurried to the kitchen. She did not look back once.  
  
"Clive, I'm taking my break, watch the counter will you," Serena said before Clive could give her whatever errand he had in mind.  
  
Clive, taken aback at the coldness in her voice, simply nodded and watched her scurry outside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Email me, Smarties_155@hotmail.com What did you think? All questions, there probably are a lot, will be answered in the next chapter. Serena's mysterious past will be revealed, or maybe not, I'll have to see. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 By Smartie  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ I don't own Sailor Moon. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Last time...  
  
"Clive, I'm taking my break, watch the counter will you," Serena said before Clive could give her whatever errand he had in mind.  
  
Clive, taken aback at the coldness in her voice, simply nodded and watched her scurry outside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena grabbed her jacket and shoved the back door to the diner open. As she exited the door slammed shut behind her, sending some stay cats running out of the dumpster and down the back alley.  
  
Serena was in a state of chaos. She watched her breath come out in small puffs. He was here. Serena leaned against the dirty brick wall. After everything that had happened...he was here. After that fateful day, she thought see would never see him again. She never dreamed she would look into his navy eyes and feel all the same emotions she did when she first fell in lo- began to care for him. She fondly remembered those days when she lo-cared for him in all her naiveté. Serena was hurt more than she could ever imagine in the end, but she wouldn't change the days they had spent together for anything. It might have been the best time of her life.  
  
Looking around her at the deserted alley, Serena knew she might never experience such happiness again. What was she doing here? Her life used to be so carefree, but she had run away from it all. Was she really such a coward that she had to run away whenever problems came her way? Was she such a sissy that she would rather slave away in a third-class diner than deal with confrontation?  
  
She wasn't going to run now; she had every right to be in that diner. He was the one who had come on to her turf, therefore he should be the one to have to run, not her. Serena steeled herself and pulled open the back door.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she wondered about Darien. Would he talk to her, acknowledge her? Would he pull her aside and beseech her to come back? More importantly, would she go back?  
  
"Finally!' exclaimed Clive, "Some guy has been asking for coffee. Hurry up and serve him."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as her hung up her coat. Coming out of the kitchen Serena's eyes went straight to the bar stool that Darien had sat in. He was gone. She looked around the diner, hoping he sat at a table waiting for her. He had left. She looked again just to be sure that she hadn't missed him. He had really left. Serena felt strangely let down. He had left. Did he feel nothing for her? Her heart...hurt. It left a strange feeling in her chest. For the second time that day, she wished she could go home and cry.  
  
Sighing, Serena picked up the worn coffee pot and made her way around to the tables.  
  
'Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe he was never really here.' Serena pondered, "Of course. I subconsciously missed him so much that I imagined him here. What would he be doing here anyways? I've just being drinking too much coffee.'  
  
Serena's face paled as she walked back to the counter. She found a neatly folded piece of paper with her name on it, and a ten-dollar tip. He had really being there and left without a word.  
  
Disgusted, Serena shoved the ten dollars into the charity can. She didn't need his money. She gazed at the paper, recognizing it to be a napkin from the diner. She looked at the printing that graced the top of it. Sloppy letters formed the word 'Serena.' That was strange; he was usually so neat with his printing.  
  
Serena didn't touch the folded napkin. She couldn't.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien walked down the road in confusion. Why was she here? What the hell was she doing? If she was living in the poverty that was rampant in this town...he had to get her to come back. He had never wanted her to leave. He had a feeling she would toss his note out without looking at it. He didn't even know why had had even written it. Dammit! He didn't even know what the hell he was even doing anymore. Darien wasn't in control and that bothered him. Should he leave? Was she happy in her life or should he confront her and tell her to come back with him?  
  
It had all ended on such bad terms. He shivered remembering the last days they had been together. So much hurt. Darien wasn't even sure if he wanted to unearth all the pain. Maybe they were better going their separate ways.  
  
Darien suddenly stopped walking. Where was he? His car was still at the diner; he would have to go back for it.  
  
Sighing, he stopped and retraced his steps to diner. Darien glanced at his watch; it was already 6:30. With all of this Serena stuff, he had forgot why he had even come here. He remembered the day she left him clearly. She had walked away and he had just stood there and let her. He never even went after her. He felt guilty that the way he had found her was on a business trip, he should have kept searching for her.  
  
Up end of the street, he saw his Mercedes parked in the decrepit parking lot. Reaching the silver car, Darien pulled the keys out of his pocket and began to unlock the door. He stopped and placed the keys back into his pocket. Cautiously he approached the diner and looked through the grime-covered window. Serena was inside serving a customer.  
  
Just looking at her made Darien realize how much he had missed her presence. Darien looked at her for a moment longer, memorizing her beautiful face and then turned around and drove away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena sighed. The diner had finally closed and she could go home. She walked over to the door and began putting on her jacket.  
  
"Hey Serena, this is addressed to you! You want it or should I just toss it?" shouted Clive.  
  
Serena hesitated a moment, but when she saw him opening it up, she ran over and snatched it from his hands.  
  
Upon seeing the astonished look on his face, she hastily explained, "It's kind of private."  
  
Clive didn't look very pleased, but he turned and walked back into the kitchen. Serena carefully stuffed the note into her coat pocket and exited the restaurant.  
  
'It is getting cold,' though Serena as she pulled her coat a little closer and began to walk down the street faster. She didn't have a car for the simple fact that she couldn't afford one. Serena knew that nothing would happen to her in this small town, but still a little bit of fear tinged her nightly walk home. Serena continued to walk at her brisk pace until she reached an old brick apartment building. Serena entered and walked the 6 floors required to reach her apartment.  
  
Serena was slightly winded as she reached her floor. She walked down the narrow and poorly carpeted hallway, relieved to be home. She didn't even want to think back to what had happened during the day. Serena reached her apartment and began to search for her keys in the abyss know as her purse. She finally found the key and inserted it into the door. It opened easily. Serena stepped into her apartment and for a moment, all was silent except the incessant buzz of the florescent lights above. A moment later, the silence was shattered by an infant's cry.  
  
Weariness took over as she walked over to the nursery. She really didn't have enough energy to put up with this. Walking on the peeling linoleum, Serena tripped over a stuffed doll and fell to the floor in a string of curses.  
  
Could her day get any worse? She was almost fired and then Darien showed up, and then he left and now she had a crying baby to deal with.  
  
Oh lord, she hadn't even started to obsess over Darien and already she was about to throw in the towel. Another cry pieced the air. First things first, she had to see about the baby.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien had finished his work for the day. He sat in his hotel room wallowing in the dark. A full moon sat low in the sky to keep him company.  
  
Had she even read his note?  
  
Darien kicked a dimly lit shoe and cursed. First, he had to call Serena's parents and let them know he had found their daughter. Next, he had to find her and take her back home, where she belonged.  
  
Picking up the phone, he called Serena's old house, a number he had memorized by heart.  
  
He could not understand why he had fled the diner. Was he really such a coward he would run away from his problems? His heart twisted in pain; Serena wasn't a problem, how could he call her a problem? She was one of the best things that had ever happen to him before...  
  
"Hello?" Darien replied as someone picked up the phone, "Yes, it's me...no, I'm not back yet, but I'm calling for a different reason...I've found your daughter Mr. Tsukino."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ All right all done!! Short, I know, but eh. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Email me at Smarties_155@hotmail.com I accept any comments or criticism. I'd like to thank anyone who has taken time out of his or her life to read this story. And if no one's read it... I'd like to thank myself because one would assume since I wrote it that I have read this fic. I'd also like to smack myself because in all actuality right now I should be studying for a biology test... I don't think anyone really cares about my issues, okay, and bye everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 By Smartie  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ I don't own Sailor Moon. ~ ~ ~ ~ Last time-  
  
"Hello?" Darien replied as someone picked up the phone, "Yes, it's me...no, I'm not back yet, but I'm calling for a different reason...I've found your daughter Mr. Tsukino."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien finished his conversation and put down the phone. Mr. Tsukino was on his way. Darien had to resolve things with Serena before her father arrived. Darien hated to admit it, but he had called Mr. Tsukino to buy himself some insurance. Even if, god forbid, things went horribly wrong with Serena, her father would take her back home. That's were she belonged, that's where he could be close to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena wearily walked over to the bedroom the cries were emerging from. Opening the door slightly, Serena peered at an infant lying on a frail crib whimpering. She entered and picked up the tiny girl. Rosa immediately stopped crying. Serena patted the baby's back in a soothing motion.  
  
"Shush," she pacified, "Let's find your mommy."  
  
Walking out of the room humming a tuneless lullaby, Serena felt Rosa's head drop and rest on her shoulder; she was asleep.  
  
After exiting the nursery, Serena found herself in the dim hallway once more. Serena approached a closed door and gently knocked on it. Not receiving a response, she opened the door and entered.  
  
Amidst the clothing strewn in the ground huddled a brown-haired woman, sobbing.  
  
"Lita?" Serena asked uncertainly.  
  
Lita looked up, surprised as if she had noticed for the first time that someone had intruded on her sanctuary. Lita also noticed the baby in Serena's arms.  
  
"Oh, she's up," She said listlessly. "I didn't even hear her."  
  
"She's sleeping again. I was home when she woke up." Serena explained to her roommate.  
  
"Thanks, I know it's not easy for you to live here with a baby under the roof. I just- sometimes I think that things would have been so much easier if he had stayed."  
  
Serena smiled sympathetically, "I knew what I was getting into when I moved in here. I promised to do everything I could to help you and Rosa and I will."  
  
Lita looked a Serena a moment before giving her and Rosa an awkward hug and whispering, "Thank you Serena. You're a true friend; I don't know what I would do without you. How can I thank you for all you've done for us?"  
  
Serena grinned, "Go put Rosa in her crib, and we'll call it even."  
  
Lita laughed and carefully took the baby to the nursery. Serena smile dropped as Lita left the room. Things were just so hard. She had been so ignorant towards real life while she lived at her father's house. For her, life consisted wearing pretty dresses and going to parties. A part of her wished to be back in that oblivious life, while the other realized how this experience had really changed her life. It seemed as if she was going through a lot of life changing experiences lately.  
  
'Darien' she suddenly thought. His note still lay tucked in her pocket. Serena felt so puzzled she had no idea what was going on in her life or what she was doing. She had planned to toss the note out without reading it, but.she didn't know what to think anymore. It wasn't like she was forgiving and forgetting everything that had happened in the past; she was just reading a note. Serena slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. The smooth textured napkin made her palms sweaty as she lifted it. It seemed to her that this small note would be a turning point in her life. She was quite disappointed to find out that inside it only contained a quickly penned sentence.  
  
Meet me outside the diner tomorrow at 3:00  
  
Serena couldn't describe the empty feeling that engulfed her. He hadn't even written that he missed her, or even signed his name. He handed her an unfeeling cold sentence and expected her to go running after him like a faithful puppy. She could admit she was curious and a part of her was yearning to go, but the other part of her wouldn't succumb to him again. Serena's pride stood in the way; she had made that mistake on the past and she wasn't about to do it again. Serena gazed outside the window. When had things gotten so hard? It seemed as if she were drowning in her problems and indecisions. The harder she struggled the further she was pulled down. Rent was due in a few days. Serena didn't know if she was going to be able to make both ends meet. Business had been slow and she wasn't getting tips the way she used to, and she couldn't ask too much of Lita; with the new baby things had been hard for her too. Serena sat at her window gazing at the moon for the longest time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien lay in a hotel bed no far from Serena. Sleep was scarce for him too. Darien was a man who was used to getting everything he wanted in life and the fact that Serena wasn't standing there with open-arms perturbed him. He was also starting to rethink the idea of calling Serena's father. She was going to be extremely angry with him for meddling in her life. She had always been independent, insisting that she didn't need anyone's help. He remembered the way she was when he had first met her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien groaned for the fifth time that day. "Do we *have * to go?"  
  
"Yes, now go get dressed!"  
  
Darien and his family were all headed to a party hosted by the Tsukino family. The Tsukino's were close friends with Darien's parents. Every year Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino held a party to celebrate their anniversary. Darien's mother thought is was very romantic and every year she insisted that they go. Every year Darien had managed to weasel his way out of going. This year he was running out of time and still hadn't found a good excuse to stay home.  
  
"Darien, your too old to avoid social events. It was fine when you were a kid but now how will you ever find a suitable girl? I'm still waiting for grand children," chided his mother.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. His mother had brought up a new topic to constantly abuse him about. He really didn't want to go. He had experienced how vicious these upper class girls could be, and he didn't want to spend the entire night fending off clingy heiresses.  
  
"Come on," Mr. Chiba called.  
  
Darien suddenly realized that his parents were waiting for him in the car. He needed to find a way to get out of this and fast.  
  
"Uh, I just remembered that I need to stay home and feed the cat. Yeah, um, we can't leave her alone all weekend," he stuttered.  
  
Mrs. Chiba glared at her son, "We don't have a cat."  
  
"Are you sure? I think we do, I can swear I saw one running around here last week. Wait.I think I'm delirious I should stay home. Can't have everyone getting sick can we?" Darien improvised.  
  
Mr. Chiba sighed, "Just get in the car."  
  
Darien knew this tone of voice, dejected, he got into the car, and they were off.  
  
Perhaps he wouldn't have been so depressed if he knew how much this one party would change his life. Maybe he would cherish this day if he knew he would meet a certain blonde hair girl by the name of Serena Tsukino.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know short, but I've been so incredibly busy I haven't had time for anything. I didn't want anyone to think I'd fallen off the face of the earth or anything. Anyways, email any comments to Smarties_155@hotmail.com (even if you don't have any comments email me, I have no life, it's nice to know that people are reading this) 


End file.
